I do so love you
by almondcrescent
Summary: Very romantic, corny oneshot about Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione and their love, set after the battle. Rated T just for safety. Try and read!


This is what happens when I can't fall asleep… I imagined this when I was wide awake and a little inspired two nights ago and wrote it down today. It's what you would call "kitschig" in German and I'm not sure whether I like it myself but I really want to know what you think about it. So review a lot please :) If you find any mistakes, tell me. I just thought I had to write this in English, so it's quite possible not everything's right. The story starts shortly after Harry, Hermione and Ron leave the Headmaster's office on the morning of the great battle. I know they should be sadder and think about all the dead heroes but I just had to make this cheerful. Well, just so you know, Harry got Ginny out of the great hall and told her that he loved her and so on and that's what happens next. Have fun reading :)

* * *

„Never leave me again", she said, looking up into his beloved eyes.

He kissed her.

"Please, never leave me again."

"I promise I won't. Never. Never. Never…"

He got lost in the kiss and could only think about how much he loved her. Thinking about that, he suddenly heard himself say:

"Will you marry me Ginny?"

She looked up. And she looked completely puzzled. The tears still on her face and her lips so close to Harry's he could literally _feel_ what she was saying, she said:

"What?"

He only looked into her eyes. These perfect hazel orbs. And he nodded.

And then she said it. The happiest word of his life.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes."

And she was crying again, and so was he, he supposed, but he was too busy kissing her with all the love he got.

When they broke apart, he said:

"I'll buy you a ring."

She nodded and she cried and she smiled all at once. The she said:

"Let's go upstairs."

He nodded and slightly wondered whether she had sensed that he was so tired he could hardly stand.

"I love you", he said."I love you."

And he said it again and again.

He would never be able to say it often enough.

* * *

_Earlier that time:_

"So… umm…" Harry stood there and looked at the floor.

"We'll already go upstairs, Harry." Hermione said.

"Um… okay. Thanks."

He smiled at the two of them and then turned, leaving his two best friends behind in the corridor of the headmaster's office.

"I'll bet he'll go and get Ginny." Ron said quietly, following Harry with his eyes.

"I hope so." Hermione said.

They started walking down the corridor, so close that their hands touched at every step they took.

"So… umm… well…," Ron said.

He was thinking about whether to take her hand or not when she took the decision from him.

"Oh, Ron"

She seized his hand and turned him towards herself in one fluent movement and then she kissed him full on the lips.

It was a sweet, shy kiss, but still so full of love that it made him want to cry because it was so beautiful.

And when he came to his senses, he started kissing back. And he put all his love and admiration for her into that kiss.

And then he said "I love you."

A tear was running down her face as she looked at him and her expression was oh-so-tender.

"I love you too, Ron, I so do."

He took her hand, which made her smile, and they set off to the Gryffindor common room.

But they had walked only a few steps when he couldn't stand it any longer and started kissing her again. He gently pushed her against a wall and she put her arms around his neck. _So perfect …_

After a couple of minutes, he said "We'll never make it to the tower if we go on like this, you know", and he smiled.

She smiled too, a little different from her usual smile, he thought it looked quite seductive. "I know, but I don't really mind."

"Well then I only know one solution." he said, laughing. "Who's at the Fat Lady first!"

And with that he started running.

They arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady nearly simultaneously and they were both panting and gasping for breath.

He rushed towards her and pulled her into another passionate kiss, which was even more heated because of their breathlessness.

Finally they broke apart to breathe properly and saw the Fat Lady smiling down on them and grinning madly, mumbling something along the lines of "finally got you two together, eh? Was about time… what a sweet couple" while she swung forward and let them in without asking for a password.

When they stepped in, Hermione swung her wand and lit the fireplaces, which bathed the room in a cosy orange light.

Ron suddenly thought of something he had always wanted to do and, grinning, he took his wand and enlarged one of the pillows so that it was big enough for both of them to lie on. Then he swung his wand again and put it down in front of one of the fireplaces.

Without hesitating, and thinking that he didn't have much to lose because she had already confessed that she loved him, he plucked up his courage and lied down on the pillow, his back on the fire. He tried to look very casual and smiled up at her.

"Care to join me?"

She smiled.

When she lied down next to him, she said:

"You really look sexy"

His ears went red at once as he smiled and huskily whispered "Thanks. So do you, by the way."

He reached out and gently brushed one of her brown curls out of her face.

This time she made the first step again by putting one hand on his chest and kissing him.

They rolled over so that she was on top and he was below her, thinking about nothing else than the fact that he definitely was the happiest man on earth.

When she said "this is getting uncomfortable" and lied down next to him, he took advantage and got on top of her instead.

It was heavenly.

* * *

When Ginny and Harry reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, they themselves had been distracted by quite a few kissing sessions in the corridors.

So when they made it to the common room, they had swollen lips, blushed faces and a madly happy smile on their faces.

"Now tell me you're a couple again as well, and you may enter", the Fat Lady said, quite enjoying her little game.

The two of them grinned. Then Ginny flung herself into Harry's arms, which were always there to catch her, even when he wasn't prepared. It must be his brilliant reflexes, she thought to herself.

And she kissed him, showing off a bit in front of the portrait and letting it look as lovely as she probably could. When they started using their tongues as well, the portrait screeched "Okay, okay, I believe you" and hurriedly dismissed them.

They started kissing again as soon as they had stepped in.

After a while, Ginny broke apart from Harry and looked over his shoulder, where she had just noticed her brother and Hermione, still lying on the pillow and snogging.

"What's the matter?" Harry said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Look", Ginny whispered, smiling. "He really loves her."

Harry's eyes widened as he noticed the presence of his two best friends, who were too busy physically telling each other how much they loved him to notice the other couple.

Then he suddenly turned to Ginny again.

"Hey", he said to gain her attention.

"Hm?"

He put on a mock upset face.

"You stopped kissing me. I'm deeply offended. Do it again."

"Oh, don't be afraid. I'll do so much more to you during our marriage", she said, laughing.

* * *

This was the word that gained Ron's attention.

"What?!" he said, looking up from Hermione."What did you say?"

"Oh… hi you two", Hermione said, blushing madly. "What's the matter?"

"Um… ah… well... you tell them Gin", said Harry. They had agreed that they would tell Ron and Hermione soon anyway.

Ginny looked up at Harry, then at her brother, and grinned.

Then she said matter-of-factly:

"We're engaged."

Hermione squealed. Ron jumped up.

"WHAT?!"

He looked dumbfounded.

"Ah well… I told her I'd never leave her again" Harry said, and at this his expression became more loving than they had ever seen him look. They supposed it was the kind of look Harry had never planned to have on his face; it was quite similar to the one Fleur and Bill were sharing.

Hermione jumped up and ran up to them, hugging them both, while Ron still looked like a bludger had hit him on the head.

Then he said:

"Marry me, Hermione?"

She turned and her smile faded. She looked just as puzzled as Ginny had done.

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Ron, but I mean it." he said.

She looked at him for one more moment, then ran towards him and kissed him. Not as passionate as before, just lovingly. Then she whispered: "That's a yes."

He laughed incredulously, as though he couldn't quite believe his luck, and hugged her tight as he kissed her back. They hardly heard Harry coughing, probably trying to look elsewhere, and Ginny squealing and jumping up and down.

They broke apart for a second.

"I do so love you", he said. She smiled.

* * *

So, and now you can go ahead press the "go" button and write a nice little review for me. You make my day :)


End file.
